A Night Club Named Desire
by Formally known as Freya
Summary: The young Konoha ninjas receive invites to a new night club in town. All decide to go for fun but things get hot pretty fast. People get closer than they intended. Who will go home with whom? M to be safe. NaruHina, NejiSaku, InoKiba, implied TemariKaka


**Freya: Freya here. I've been trying hard to get rid of my writers block. Thus far, nothing is happening. It's not that surprising seeing as no one is leaving me any input on how to fix it. ANywho…**

**I do not own the characters from Naruto. I wish I did…If wishes came true I would sex up Gaara and/or Neji. God they are so hot. Kiba too. Freya has spoken.**

**PS. I got this idea when I read a story about Gaara and Sakura dancing in a nightclub. I give all the credit for this to SatuAka. Arigato for your inspiration.**

A Night Club Named Desire

Ten-Ten woke slowly to the light of dawn coming through her windows. After a long yawn and putting some socks on so her feet wouldn't touch the icy cold ground; she opened her front door to breathe in the morning air. It was a little cold but the day would easily warm up later, she was sure of that. Ten-Ten went to her mail and quickly sorted through it.

"Junk. Junk. Crap. Oh, a birthday card from Granny…three weeks late. Of course. Hey what's this?" Ten-Ten eyed an envelope with music notes drawn all over it. From a secret admirer? No way.

She opened it and read it quickly as she shut the door and went inside. At the same time many of her ninja comrades received a similar one and were reading it as well:

To the occupant of the home,

Congratulations! You are being invited to the opening of the new dance club DESIRE. To help the club start with a bang we're inviting many of the village's younger generation ninja to come relax and have some fun. Show this invitation at the door on the day specified and you can get in for free and have a drink on the house.

Signed,

The owner of DESIRE.

"Sounds lame," said Ino after she finished reading hers.

"That looks like fun. Did you get one too Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Lee-kun told me he was going and that he'd drag along Neji-san too," laughed Sakura.

"Dance clubs are troublesome. No way would I go," Shikamaru whined.

"Dancing's good exercise. I wonder if they'd allow Akamaru," Kiba wondered.

By the time word spread, that many, if not all the ninja had received an invitation; most of them had agreed to go. They had nothing better to do and they were practically adults now too. Who wouldn't want to go dancing and drinking with friends?

It was dark and a little cold when two ninjas finally arrived. He looked up and stared at the Neon sign spelling out the club's name.

"So is this where we're supposed to be?" asked Shikamaru. He'd been forced to go by the ever-whining Ino. He'd do anything to make her stop talking/yelling. She was a foot behind him and pulled the invite out of her shirt.

"DESIRE. It looks right to me, but I don't see the rest of the group. Are they late or…maybe we're early?" she pondered. Ino could hear the loud music pounding behind the club door. She wasn't sure if they should wait a little longer for their friends or just go in and wait. A breeze blew and made her shiver. Inside would be fine.

At the door they were greeted by a rather large man. If the guy wanted to he could block the entire door frame with his body. Both showed their invites and he kindly stood aside.

As soon as they hit the door the heat from the dance floor overtook them. No longer was either of them cold; they even started to take off their jackets. Ino in a black tank top; Shikamaru in a netted long-sleeve shirt. Even still they could feel themselves start to sweat.

The whole room beat and vibrated. At some points one could swear the whole establishment would fall apart with the pounding from the music. Many felt that their hearts were beating in tempo with the music.

Shikamaru spotted the friends that they'd agreed to meet and went to their table. Ino, already feeling the music overcome her, went straight to the dance floor, swaying with the beat.

"Hey, Shikamaru! You're late!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could though he was barely understandable due to the music. Shikamaru immediately recognized the few that were at the table. Naruto laughed and smacked Kiba's back. Hinata sat far from Naruto and Neji was sitting with his arms crossed alone at one end. Many of the group still seemed to be missing.

"Where's Ino?" asked Kiba loudly.

Shikamaru shrugged and pointed towards the dance floor. He asked where the others were.

"Well, Lee went to the dance floor with Sakura-chan. Ten-ten isn't here yet; neither is Shino. Chouji said he wasn't coming; doesn't know how to dance or something." Naruto answered for the group.

"How troublesome," was Shikamaru's only response as he took a seat next to the silent Neji.

The songs never changed much. The beat would become more intense and the smell of sweat on bodies increased with each dance. Most of the ninja that were at the table upon arrival didn't get up to dance often. Lee came back to the table exhausted and sweating. He'd agreed to normal clothes for one night so he was in green slacks and a sleeveless green shirt. He sat down and took a break from the music.

"Sakura-san sure knows how to dance! Ah the flames of youth could not defeat her!" he yelled.

Ino came back to the table dragging someone behind her. She was blonde and ever slightly familiar to Shikamaru.

"Look guys! Look who I found!!" Ino pointed at Temari. It took Naruto the better part of two minutes to remember her and even still he couldn't get her name right. Shikamaru nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the Sand ninja. She nodded back.

"Who'd you come here with Temari-san?" asked Lee.

"Uh, well. A friend of mine paid my way in. He's friends with the person who owns this place. I got in on a discount." Temari eventually pulled her hand from Ino's grasp. Temari wore a simple black tube top and short black skirt. She actually seemed a little embarrassed to be seen this way.

She excused herself and went back to the dance floor to find her 'friend'. Ino shrugged and looked at the table of guys. None seemed like they'd be getting up any time soon.

"Hey, Naruto! Come dance with me!" Ino yelled. It wasn't until after she said it that she realized that Naruto was drunk. Though who could blame her for not noticing; he acted dumb when he was sober. He didn't even hear her but Kiba did. He laughed at the prospect of anyone wanting to dance with the annoying blonde.

Ino pouted her lips and grabbed Kiba by the hand. "Then you're dancing with me in his place!"

"Ino! I don't know how to dance!" he responded frantically.

"I'll teach you!"

Soon they were gone from sight. The dance floor was too thick to see them from where they sat. A waitress came to the table to order their free drink of the night.

"Rum!" Naruto and Lee yelled in unison with a fist high in the air.

"I'll have Sake," Neji told the woman. Shikamaru wanted the same.

"I'm fine…I-I-I don't drink," Hinata mumbled but it wasn't understood. Instead she just shook her head fervently when the lady tried to take her order again.

"Whiskey for me! 100 proof! " shouted someone behind the waitress. It was Sakura. She was wearing a tight red shirt and black shorts. There was a shiny layer of sweat showing what she'd been doing for the past hour. "God, I'm wiped out! I need to rest! Hey, Shikamaru, you took my seat next to Hinata!"

"Tough, moving is too troublesome!"

Sakura shrugged. It's not like she really cared where she sat. She took a seat between Shikamaru and Neji. She tried to start up a conversation with Neji but to no avail. He was one of those people that only talked when it was necessary.

Soon the waitress brought back their drinks. Naruto and Lee were singing something together in horrible wails that were barely understandable. Neji slowly sipped his Sake and Shikamaru drank quietly as well. Sakura downed her whiskey quickly.

"Careful Sakura, you'll peel the paint off your stomach with that stuff!" Shikamaru joked.

"No way!" Sakura laughed. "Alcohol isn't alcohol unless it burns on the way down!"

Meanwhile on the dance floor Kiba was getting his lesson. He hadn't had anything to drink yet, neither had his 'instructor', but that didn't help Kiba feel any less clumsy as she showed him what to do.

She made a symbol for him to watch her for a second. Ino started by swaying to the music, to the beat of the bass. Thrusting her chest out at intervals and throwing her hands into the air. Her hair swishing from left to right and the sweat beading slowly down her neck and torso.

She then grabbed Kiba's arms and placed his hands on her waist. Ino continued to sway and push her body against him and eventually he was bending to the pounding bass as well. He could smell her sweat and the perfume she must have put on earlier that day as she got closer and closer to his body. He was within breathing distance of her ear as she raised her hands over her head and lassoed them around his neck; grinding ever closer.

Not far on the dance floor another pair could be seen dancing on the floor. Temari in her short skirt had one leg hoisted up as she danced as close to her partner as she could get. He had one arm in the small of her back and she pressed even closer into him. Soon they were gone off the dance floor and all that was seen of him was his silver hair. They would go elsewhere to satisfy their…needs.

Back at the table Sakura finished her Whiskey while Lee and Naruto passed out with grins on their faces. Shikamaru just shook his head at them and continued with his drink.

"Hey Shikamaru, dance with me!" Sakura shouted giddily. She was way over the top. After her free drink she'd bought another. Now all that was left in her was to dance until she dropped.

"Tch! I don't dance when I drink!" he yelled back as he took another gulp; his cheeks getting pinker and pinker with each ounce. Dancing leads to other things that need not be done while one is drunk. He saw someone vaguely familiar through his blurred vision. It was Temari and her 'friend', who also looked familiar. They were leaving the dance floor and went into a back room. Oh, so that's who she came with…

"Aww! That's so lame! I wanna dance!" she shrieked with a grin. Sakura stole a look at the only other conscious male at the table and smiled. He didn't smile back.

"I don't dance Haruno!" Neji said straight out as he finished his sake.

"Is it because you don't know how?" she asked loudly as she stood up; Shikamaru thought it amazing that she didn't fall down.

Neji looked at her with a dark smirk. "You're too far gone. You couldn't keep up with me if you tried!" The evidence of his drinking was beginning to show. He stood up as well to face her in her challenge.

Sakura grinned. "Let's go then!" She dragged the Hyuuga to the dance floor and they began.

Hinata, the only sober one of the group sat at the table alone. She thought of waking Naruto and asking him to dance but it was squashed when she realized how much courage that would take.

"I'm going to the little strategists room; be back in a few," hollered Shikamaru as he put down his drink and wandered off into the smoke and sound of the club.

A new song came on as the beat took on a tribal beat. Almost animal beat. Kiba was already nuzzling at Ino's neck and tasting her salty sweat. His hands ran all over her torso and waist; feeling the flesh under his fingers made him hungry with want. If he'd had something to drink before he may have done something he'd regret.

Halfway across the floor was Neji and Sakura, face to face, and as close as they could get. Her hands clasped behind his head with fingers running through his hair pulling his face close to hers. Neji had one hand on her waist and the other closing in on her rump. They grinded closer; awakening an animal instinct. They panted vigorously; their lips barely a centimeter apart.

Hinata was debating at trying some Sake or maybe some beer when Naruto woke with a start because of a large thump in the music's beat. He looked around at the bare table and then at Lee who was still very much out. He laughed as loud as he could.

"Hey! Fuzzy Brows!! Too much for you?" he shook his friend and laughed more. He soon noticed that Hinata was the only one at the table.

"Where's everybody?" he slurred.

"Th-they're dancing, Naruto-kun," she answered. He looked perplexed for a moment and stood up to take the seat next to her.

"What?" he yelled after closing the distance between his face and hers. She could smell the rum on his breath. He'd probably had more than one.

"They're dancing, Naruto-kun!" she shouted with a nervous blush on her face.

"Oh."

Naruto's face just lingered there inches from Hinata's own. His eyes were half lidded and his face was red with intoxication.

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you drink?" he asked even louder.

"N-Nothing!" she squealed. He was getting closer to her face.

"What's your face all red for then?"

She didn't have an answer and before she could object to his lack of personal space he lost his balance and fell on her, knocking her chair over in the process. The sound didn't reverberate as loud when they were on the ground but they could still feel the stomping of feet on the dance floor. Naruto rubbed his head with a clumsy hand.

"Oops. Sorry Hinata!" he grinned over her.

She simply remarked upon the distance between them. None. One hand was braced on the ground to keep his weight off her and the other was still running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Hinata? You know what?" he asked without getting off her. He was leaning in closer to her lips; she quivered a little when she could feel his breath on hers. "You're really pretty when you don't wear that big coat."

And with that he passed out right on top of her his head in the crook of her neck.

Shikamaru entered the bathroom and could hear some noise in the last stall. From the moans and sighs that were emanating from the area he had an understanding of what was going on. Dancing wasn't enough for someone; and he had an idea of who it was. A certain sand kunoichi and ANBU has been.

The strategist relieved himself and went to wash his hands. He heard a loud moan from someone of the female persuasion.

"Ah! Sensei!" her voice echoed in the tiled room. A sound could be heard that was most likely her being pressed against the stall wall. Her breathing began to get heavier as did the male's in question. Shikamaru decided to leave before finding out more.

As he made his way back to the table across the dance floor he ran into Ten-Ten. She made a questioning face that he took to mean 'where's our table?' He nodded his head in the direction across the floor and they both headed that way. By the time he returned Shino had arrived and was helping Naruto to his feet.

"What happened?" Ten-Ten asked as she spotted a dazed Hinata underneath the table as well. She got down on her knees to help the shy Hyuuga to her feet.

"Naruto-kun fell…" she tried to make herself heard. Only Ten-ten could hear her over the thumping of the music. Hinata sat down and took off her coat. It was amazing that she'd lasted this long with it on. Naruto slowly woke up.

"Hey, what's up everyone?" Naruto laughed. One of the ninja told Naruto he wasn't allowed to have anymore to drink. He whined as he shook off Shino's arm that was supporting him. He stumbled to Hinata and put and arm around her neck.

"Hinata will make sure I don't drink anymore, right, Hinata?" He was closer than she would have liked. Her stomach was bubbling and doing flip-flops.

"R-Right!" She responded when he stared at her waiting for an answer.

Naruto grinned and in his drunken stupor gave Hinata a kiss. It was a small kiss on her lips as he said thanks. It tasted like coconuts. If her face was red before, it was scarlet now.

Back on the dance floor Kiba was getting tired; not to mention after watching Ino's body wave and ripple to the music he was getting a little turned on. His sense of smell was going into overdrive as he took in the scents of cigarettes, sweat on skin, alcohol and pheromones. The sex in the air was almost tangible; you didn't have to be Kiba to smell it. You could feel that people were going to go home with strangers tonight.

"Ino! I'm getting tired and I want my drink!" he yelled as they danced closer.

"One more song!" Ino shouted back as bucked her hips against his. He was already having a hard time keeping his hands from wandering where they shouldn't. Twice already he had to stop himself from putting his hands under her shirt and once from placing it under the hem of her skirt. He settled with just nibbling her ears every few seconds as they danced.

Not far away Neji and Sakura were getting to know each other better. The combination of the heat in the club and the seductive way Sakura was dancing had made him lose his shirt somewhere in the crowd. She pressed her chest against his; Neji's hand pulling her hips in closer to grind against his. He found himself wishing that there were no clothes serving as a barrier between them.

Sakura panted hard; she was so tired but she wouldn't stop this dance for the world. It felt so good; her hormones were raging. Who knew that the Hyuuga was so good at this? The song ended and a new one came on abruptly afterward. It was still as fast and she bumped her hips against his at the beat that vibrated the very walls of the club. He was so horny she could see the lust in his eyes and vice versa.

Sakura's eyes were dark with desire. She would give him a devilish grin that dissolved his will to nothing. He couldn't resist her. She was toying with him and he knew it. With one hand still on her back Neji used the other to tilt her head back. The Hyuuga prodigy nuzzled her neck leaving cool kisses from the base of her neck to her ear. If she moaned he didn't hear it over the song that was playing.

Neji tilted her head back up to face him and he kissed her deeply; his tongue playing with her own. He could feel her moan against the onslaught of his lips. And still they swayed to the music it almost seemed like every action was in time.

Kiba and Ino returned to the table to find Naruto and Hinata making out in the corner. Shikamaru explained that Naruto had given her a kiss and that it didn't take much in this little club to get them going. Kiba and Ino sat in some chairs exhausted but feeling good. Ino was still tapping her foot to the bass. Kiba had to restrain himself from looking up Ino's skirt.

Ino ordered a Margarita and Kiba ordered Sake. Their drinks came back quickly and Kiba stared at her drink.

"It's green!" he remarked.

"It's good! Better than Sake anyway! Here have a taste!" she offered after she'd already taken a good gulp. Kiba took some and made a face.

"I think I'll stick with Sake! What's that around the rim?" he asked.

"Salt! Makes it even better!" Ino laughed as she drank it down.

For the next few minutes the company was only short the two that had gone to the floor and had yet to come back up. Ten-ten told everyone she was going to be the designated ninja. She had to make sure everyone got home ok. After hearing that Ino couldn't stop trying to push her margarita on Ten-ten; trying to get her to drink some. Lee continued to sleep in his chair, amazingly not falling out once since he passed out.

Eventually Neji and Sakura came back from their dancing. Neither would say much about it but one could see both stealing lustful glances at each other the rest of the night. Ten-Ten resolved to dance with a few strangers that hit on her but remained true to her pledge not to drink.

The night droned on into the late hours and many people were going home; notably many going home with someone other than they'd come with. The club was dying down and the music also slowing. Ino had her arms wrapped around Kiba's shoulders as he sat in his chair. Her chest pressed against his back. Hinata and Naruto were asleep in the two chairs in the corner; their heads leaned on each other.

The waitress came back to take any more orders but no one was willing to buy more alcohol. Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were chatting about things. Sakura was sitting in her chair looking over at Neji. His eyes were closed but he was far from sleeping. She got up and strode over to his seat. Sakura straddled him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What Haruno?" he asked without opening his eyes. He could feel the heat from her body on top of his. If she stayed there too long she'd feel him get hard.

"Wanna go _dance_ again?" she asked in a sultry tone; you could hear the lust dripping from every word she said. Her eyes were dark again with want.

"I'm tired of dancing Haruno," he responded as his eyes opened.

"Is that so? Then I'll just go h-" she was stopped as she was about to get off him and leave. Sakura knew that he would respond to her leaving. Neji held her waist firmly. "Change your mind?"

"I'll dance under one condition, Haruno…" he said. She furrowed her eyebrow in a mischievous way. Sakura's ear was brought down close to Neji's lips as he whispered something in her ear. She grinned and whispered back.

"We should do this again. Next weeked! What do you guys think?" asked Ten-ten. All agreed to meet up again the following week.

The group was leaving the bar. Ten-Ten was carrying Lee to his home; he was still passed out. Neji wondered if Sakura's dancing was to blame or Lee's inability to drink was the culprit. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home while Shino bid everyone farewell. Kiba left Akamaru outside and used him as his designated driver.

"Ino, hop on. I'll give you a lift," he suggested. Ino seemed to think about it.

"Can I sit in front?" she asked with a grin. He nodded and she climbed on. After she was situated between Kiba's legs, very comfortably, the two were gone in a manner of seconds.

"What a troublesome woman," Shikamaru remarked as he waved good bye to the last two remaining.

The group had long dissipated when Neji pulled Sakura to the wall of the building and attacked her mouth with his sensuous tongue. He ran his hand down her waist to cup her bottom.

"You ready to go?" he breathed huskily in her ear.

"When am I not ready?" she replied smugly.

They tore off into the dark to do what they desired to do earlier. And then some.

**Freya: Tah dah. Freya here. I know I've been slacking off lately in the department of my NaruHina fic and my NejiSaku fic. I will not ask for your forgiveness; I do not require it. Eventually I'll get back to writing them; I'm a little blocked right now. **

**This is a ONESHOT until further notice. I may be able to extend it provided I get enough reviews saying they wanna know what happened to everyone after the club.**

**Another thing. I've been writing a ONESHOT on the side about two characters from Cardcaptor Sakura. Yes…Yukito and Touya. It'll be my first Yaoi and I look forward to the response. Freya has spoken.**


End file.
